Superman: La Mente del Mal
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Despues de enfrentar a Brainiac y antes de su ultimo combate contra Lex Luthor, Superman debera medirse con el enemigo más poderoso que jamas haya tenido: ¡El Ultra-Humanidad! ¿Podra sobrevivir el Hombre de Acero al villano más inteligente que existe?
1. La Zona Fantasma

**Superman: La Mente del Mal**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo) **

**Aclaración para el lector: **El siguiente relato transcurre entre mis dos historias sobre el Hombre de Acero, "Superman: Last Son of Kryptón" y "Superman: 666". Recomiendo al lector interesado echarles un buen vistazo, antes de abordar ésta historia.

* * *

**Reparto **

Brandon Routh...Clark Kent / Superman

Erica Durance...Lois Lane

Kevin Spacey...Lex Luthor

Michael McKean...Perry White

Patrick Stewart...Ultra-Humanidad

Michael Shanks...Dr. Karl Hoffman

Brian Austin Green...John Corben / Metallo

**Estrellas invitadas **

Jackie Chan...Li-Fong

Pat Morita...Prof. Wang

Terence Stamp...Von-El

John Glover...Dr. Dabney Donovan

* * *

**1**

**La Zona Fantasma **

Aquella mañana, Lois y Clark concurrieron al barrio chino de Metrópolis a una cita con un hombre llamado Li-Fong, quien les había prometido a ambos periodistas una jugosa nota exclusiva para el diario metropolitano en el que trabajaban. Sin prisa pero sin pausa, la pareja de sagaces reporteros viajó hasta allá en taxi y mientras Clark le pagaba al conductor, Lois le hacia señas a dos hombres parados frente de un restaurante chino.

-¡Hey, Li-Fong! ¡Aquí estamos!

-Ah. Ahí llegan las personas de las que le hablé, profesor – le dijo al anciano que estaba junto a él – Es un placer volver a verte, Lois… señor Kent – el oriental le hizo una reverencia. Clark le sonrió.

-Bueno, aquí estamos, Li… Ahora, ¿de qué se trata?

-Siempre directo al grano, ¿eh, Lois? – señaló Clark, en broma.

-Ya sabes como soy. Odio dar vueltas. Directo al hueso – ella le guiñó un ojo, cómplice.

-Honorables amigos, quisiera presentarles al profesor Wang… - Li-Fong señaló al anciano que lo acompañaba. Éste les estrechó a ambos las manos.

-¿Wang? Creo que he leído sobre usted en las últimas semanas. ¿Se trata acaso de quien inventó el "Deslizador Dimensional"? – preguntó Clark. El anciano asintió.

-Está en lo cierto, joven. Soy yo mismo, para servirles.

-Como siempre, están ustedes bien informados, queridos amigos – dijo Li-Fong – Sí, están ante el genio que revolucionará muchos conceptos sobre el tiempo y el espacio. Y le he pedido que les conceda una entrevista sobre su asombrosa tarea…

-¡Magnifico! – Lois sonrió. Olía a éxito en aquella futura nota. Perry estaría encantado de que El Planeta tuviera la exclusiva.

-…Pero me temo que tal entrevista no será aquí ni ahora – se disculpó Li-Fong. El desconcierto se traslució en el rostro de Lois de inmediato. El profesor Wang se apresuró a intervenir agregando algo…

-Efectivamente. Los esperaré mañana en mi laboratorio, señorita Lane, señor Kent. Mi joven amigo también estará allí. ¿Qué les parece?

-No hay problema – Lois asintió, recuperando el animo.

-Seguro – dijo Clark.

-Muy bien. Hecho el acuerdo, los invito a probar algunas exquisiteces de la cocina oriental – Li-Fong señaló al restaurante a sus espaldas – Si les apetece, claro…

-¡Oh, seguro!

-Me temo que no podré acompañarlos – se disculpó el profesor Wang- Tengo un compromiso ineludible con un colega de Star Labs. Si me disculpan…

El anciano les hizo una reverencia y se fue. Lois y Clark lo vieron marcharse por la calle, antes de seguir a Li-Fong adentro del restaurante chino.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Clark no pudo acudir a la cita en el laboratorio del Prof. Wang junto a Lois. Los poderes de Superman eran requeridos en una plataforma petrolera en mitad del océano atlántico; al parecer se había producido una fuga masiva de combustible que debía ser controlada con urgencia.

Después de una ardua tarea, Clark regresó a Norteamérica y se encontró con su compañera en su apartamento, al atardecer. La cara de Lois lo decía todo: algo malo había pasado.

-Fui a la cita, pero ni el profesor ni Li-Fong estaban allí – le contó – Todo el laboratorio estaba revuelto y faltaba parte del equipo – hizo una pausa, preocupada – Clark, creo que algo terrible puede haberles pasado.

-Tranquilízate. ¿Diste el parte a la policía?

-Iba a hacerlo, pero entonces recibí una llamada anónima a mi teléfono celular. Me dijeron que si quería noticias sobre Li-Fong y Wang, le avisara a Superman que debía ir solo a cierto depósito en el muelle de Metrópolis, hoy a la medianoche…

-Evidentemente, es una trampa – señaló Clark – y el que la puso, desea enfrentarse conmigo por alguna razón que desconozco.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Morder el anzuelo e ir. La vida de esos dos hombres está en juego.

-Iré contigo.

-De ninguna manera, Lois. Yo me haré cargo.

-Escucha, Clark: si acepté guardar el secreto de tu doble identidad1, no fue para quedarme sentada y de brazos cruzados viendo pasar la acción delante mío. ¡Quiero ir! Li-Fong es mi amigo…

-Acompañándome lo expones a un serio peligro – le advirtió él – Piensa en eso, por favor.

Lois frunció el ceño. Se sentó en un sillón, enfurruñada. Suspiró ruidosamente.

-¡Está bien! Lo dejaré pasar… por esta vez.

Clark asintió. Lo cierto era que le preocupaba que Lois se metiera en peligro. Él era invulnerable a casi todo. Ella, por el contrario no.

Este solo era un trabajo para Superman.

* * *

Metrópolis. Medianoche.

Superman descendió flotando lentamente delante del viejo depósito del muelle. El lugar olía a pescado podrido y una curiosa neblina envolvía todo, enroscándose en las farolas.

Antes de meterse en la boca del lobo, el Hombre de Acero hizo un intento de revisar el lugar con su visión de rayos X. Se chocó con un recubrimiento de plomo en las paredes.

"_Astuto"_, pensó, _"Quien fuera, sabe cómo eludir algunos de mis trucos"_.

Dado que la única forma de saber algo era entrando, eso fue lo que al final hizo. Mientras entraba en el edificio, no se dio cuenta de que sus movimientos eran seguidos de cerca por alguien oculto entre las sombras…

Atravesó lúgubres corredores y puertas que se abrían con siniestros chirridos sin hallar a nadie. Fue entonces cuando divisó algo caído en el piso. Agachándose, lo recogió y lo examinó: era una fosforera del restaurante chino donde Li-Fong los invitó a Lois y a él a almorzar.

Aquel insólito objeto significaba una pista correcta. Habían traído al joven oriental a ese lugar.

Su súper-oído detectó un movimiento entre las sombras circundantes. Alguien caminaba detrás suyo. Usando la supervelocidad como factor sorpresa, el superhéroe se colocó de cara con su misterioso acosador… solo para descubrir que se trataba de Lois.

-Pero… ¡Lois! ¿Me has seguido?

La reportera se mordió el labio inferior. Lo ultimo que esperaba era que la descubriera y tan fácil.

-Lo siento – se disculpó – pero lo mío no es quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Superman pensó que era inútil reprenderla. Lois se mostraba determinada a ser cabezadura. Ahora era tarde; llevarla de regreso a la seguridad de su apartamento desviaría su plan original, el cual era enfrentarse cara a cara con quien secuestro a los dos chino.

Lois miró a su alrededor. El sitio le ponía los pelos de punta.

-¿Has encontrado algo? – le preguntó.

Él le enseñó la fosforera. Lois la reconoció.

-Eso quiere decir que Li está aquí – murmuró.

-O que están jugando un juego de detectives conmigo – puntualizó él – Obligándome a adivinar cual de mis enemigos ha orquestado esto.

-¿Sospechas de alguien?

-Tengo un pálpito… pero antes que nada, pretendo revisar este sitio de lado a lado.

Se hizo el silencio. Lois pensó un momento.

-Quien quería atraerte aquí debe estar totalmente convencido de que vendrías, pese a ser una trampa – dijo – Por eso me lo avisó a mí. Para que a su vez, yo te alertara…

-…Y esa persona sabría sin duda que al ser Li-Fong tu amigo, también te involucrarías en este asunto…

-O sea: lo pensó todo calculadamente. ¿Cuál de todos tus enemigos, excluyendo a Luthor, podría ser tan cerebral como para armar esto?

Los dos se miraron un buen rato. Sabían la respuesta a ese interrogante. No les hizo falta siquiera decirlo; el aludido apareció delante de ellos, como si nada. Superman y Lois lo observaron. Se trataba de un hombre calvo vestido con una bata de científico y postrado en una silla de ruedas de alta tecnología. Al verlos, sonrió maléficamente.

-Ultra-Humanidad – dijo Superman – Desde luego. ¡Solo podías ser tú!

Ultra rió. No hacía mucho, el Hombre de Acero se había enfrentado a éste científico criminal, quien en ausencia de Luthor en Metrópolis tomó la posta para convertirse en el villano numero uno del superhéroe. Ultra era un genio; pese a estar postrado y ser un simple hombre sin poderes, se las apañaba bien con su impresionante arsenal de última tecnología y sus sicarios que obedecían todas sus órdenes.

-Es un placer volver a ver a mis enemigos… por ultima vez – dijo, riéndose – Como supondrán, Li-Fong y el profesor Wang son mis prisioneros y están a buen recaudo… al atraer a la señorita Lane sabia que vendrías, Superman. Justo como quería.

-¡Déjate de payasadas, Ultra! ¡Libera ya mismo a esos dos hombres!

-¿O sí no, qué? No estás en posición de exigir nada, Superman. De hecho, te tengo donde quiero.

El Hombre de Acero se movió a supervelocidad, intentando agarrar al científico. Terminó apresando el aire. En realidad, Ultra no estaba allí. Aquella solo era una imagen holográfica suya.

-Muy astuto – Superman volvió al lado de Lois. Ultra sonrió, complacido- ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

-Simplemente enviarlos a los dos muy lejos…

Se encendieron las luces en la sala. Superman y Lois descubrieron tarde que estaban parados bajo un gran aparato de tecnología avanzada.

-¡Les presento al Deslizador Dimensional! – Ultra lo señaló – El profesor Wang es un genio. En verdad revolucionaria la ciencia con esto. Es más, podría haber sido el padre de los viajes interdimensionales. Desafortunadamente, no será así. ¡Prepárense para ser los primeros seres vivientes en ser lanzados a otro plano de la existencia!

El holograma de Ultra desapareció. Superman solo atinó a cubrir con su cuerpo el de Lois. Instantes después todos los átomos de ambos eran desmaterializados y enviados a través de una corriente de energía hacia otra dimensión.

* * *

Cuando Lois y Superman reaccionaron, se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban en la Tierra. Sosteniéndose mutuamente, ambos flotaban en un espacio brumoso blanco y negro, una especie de limbo en otra dimensión.

-¿Qué lugar es este, Clark? – le preguntó ella, aterrorizada, aferrándose a su brazo.

-Lo ignoro. Pero parece que no estamos solos – Superman señaló a la distancia. Una parvada de seres voladores con aspecto de reptiles venía chillando hacia ellos y era más que evidente que sus intenciones no eran amigables.

-¡Dios mío!

-¡Ponte detrás mío, Lois! – le ordenó, enfrentando a las criaturas. Cuando llegaron, le propinó a la primera un puñetazo. Lejos de amedrentarse, los monstruos redoblaron su ferocidad y extendieron las garras hacia el Hombre de Acero, con intención de matarlo.

-¡Clark! ¡Has algo! – chilló Lois. Como pájaros hambrientos, las criaturas también la acosaron a ella con intenciones asesinas.

Superman decidió usar la visión de calor. Brotando de sus ojos, dos potentes rayos de fuego incineraron a los monstruos e hicieron huir a los que quedaban. No seria por mucho tiempo; una vez se reagruparan, volverían a la carga.

-¡Sostente fuerte de mí! – le pidió a Lois. Aferrándose de él, Superman la sacó de allí volando velozmente. Pasaron al lado de pedazos de chatarra flotante, restos de navíos alienígenos destrozados y hasta rocas de gran tamaño. No parecía haber una salida de aquel reino de pesadilla.

-¿Dónde estamos? – volvió a preguntar Lois, mirando hacia todos lados.

-Es alguna especie de lugar… ignoro donde.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Esas criaturas volverán!

-Entonces les sugiero acompañarme – dijo una voz cercana – Mi refugio será mejor que estar aquí, a la intemperie.

Lois y Superman se volvieron. Quien había hablado era un hombre parado sobre un pedazo de chatarra flotadora. Su aspecto era el de una persona de mayor edad que la de ellos y vestía con una ropa que conociera tiempos mejores. Apenas si le servia ahora como abrigo para su cuerpo.

Algo en el hombre impulsó sin embargo a que Superman confiara en él. Junto con Lois, lo acompañaron hasta un bizarro edificio armado con planchas de metal soldadas una sobre la otra de cualquier manera.

Ya dentro de la rustica vivienda y cerrada la puerta de acceso, pudieron respirar más aliviados y charlar…

-Gracias por ayudarnos – Superman extendió una mano hacia el hombre – Soy Kal-El. Ella es Lois Lane. Venimos de…

-La Tierra. Lo sé – el hombre asintió. Miró a Superman con atención – Kal-El… ¿Eres de Kryptón?

-Sí. ¿Conoce mi planeta de origen?

-¿Conocerlo? Vaya sí no. Viví allí hasta antes de que fuera destruido.

Superman abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido. ¿Acaso se trataba de una broma? ¿Quién era ese sujeto?

-¿Quién es usted? – le preguntó Lois.

Hubo una pausa. El hombre bajó la vista.

-Me llamo Von-El – dijo y miró a Superman a los ojos – Soy tu abuelo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Tierra, Ultra festejaba su éxito rodeado de sus secuaces. Se encontraban todavía en el viejo depósito del muelle de Metrópolis que hacia las veces de guarida secreta del científico criminal.

-¡Con Superman fuera de juego para siempre, Metrópolis es nuestra, muchachos! – dijo, sonriendo - ¡Ahora nada ni nadie va a detenernos!

-Jefe, ¿Qué hacemos con los dos chinos que capturamos? – le preguntó uno de sus hombres.

-El profesor Wang realmente ha contribuido a mi éxito para deshacerme de mi enemigo. Su muerte ha de ser rápida en lo posible, como premio – Ultra se frotó las manos – En cuanto al otro oriental, da igual. Mátalos a ambos. Ya no los necesito.

El matón asintió y se fue a cumplir con sus órdenes.

-Todavía no entiendo cómo va a ayudarnos ese aparato dimensional en nuestros crímenes, Ultra – quiso saber otro de sus secuaces.

-Es sencillo – explicó el científico – Con él podremos robar cuanto queramos y luego escapar a otra dimensión. Prácticamente seremos imparables.

El momento de gloria se vio súbitamente interrumpido por el sonido de una pelea. Ante el desconcierto de Ultra, el matón que iba a acabar con la vida de los prisioneros atravesó volando la puerta y se desplomó inconsciente en el piso.

-¿Qué diablos…?

Li-Fong se hizo presente. Ante un descuido del sicario de Ultra, el joven chino aprovechó para rebelarse contra su asesino y propinarle una feroz paliza con sus conocimientos de Judo y Karate. Ahora, valientemente se enfrentaba con el resto de los delincuentes y su jefe.

-¡Mátenlo!

Uno de los hombres de Ultra sacó un arma. Li-Fong no le dio tiempo a usarla y le propinó una patada razante. La pistola salió despedida y el sicario cayó al piso abatido. Cuando dos más quisieron reducirlo a golpes, con varios movimientos estudiados y saltos acrobáticos, sumados a contundentes puñetazos, Li-Fong se los sacó de encima. Los habían capturado al profesor y a él por un descuido la primera vez. No iba a volverse a repetir.

-¡Se acabó! –dijo, una vez que todos los hombres de Ultra yacían noqueados en el suelo - ¡Ahora usted va a devolver a Superman y a la señorita Lane de regreso a éste mundo y entregarse a la justicia!

Ultra rió. Presionó un botón en los mandos de su silla de ruedas. Al instante un par de repulsores anti-gravitacionales se activaron…

-¡Ni en sueños haría una cosa semejante! ¡Si quieren volver a ver a Superman, tráiganlo ustedes mismos! Yo me voy. ¡Adiós!

La silla de Ultra salió volando, atravesando el techo por una claraboya abierta y perdiéndose en la noche.

Li-Fong observó abatido cómo el científico huía. En ese momento el Prof. Wang se le unió.

-Has peleado valientemente, Li – le dijo.

-En vano, profesor. El villano ha escapado y Superman y la señorita Lane siguen perdidos en esa otra dimensión a la que los enviaron. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Lo único que podemos hacer, Li-Fong: traerlos de regreso.

* * *

En la otra dimensión, Von-El contaba a unos sorprendidos Lois y Superman su historia:

-Fui un científico. Quizás el mejor que existió en Kryptón en su época. Mi área de investigación era el tiempo y el espacio. Buceando en ambos fue que encontré ésta, la que yo llamo "Zona Fantasma", un mundo vasto y paralelo al universo de tres dimensiones ordinarias. Mi descubrimiento pretendía ser un aporte humanitario para expandir el conocimiento y el saber kryptoniano, pero el Cuerpo Gobernante del planeta tenia otras ideas para éste lugar…

Von-El hizo una pausa. Luego prosiguió.

-Querían utilizarlo como alternativa para deshacerse de todos los disidentes u opositores a ellos. Adujeron que la Zona serviría para exiliar a los delincuentes, como castigo ejemplar. Como comprenderán, me opuse férreamente a éste uso de mi descubrimiento y tamaña idea…

-Pero, ¿Cómo acabaste aquí? – interrumpió Superman, fascinado. Era el segundo kryptoniano que veía en su vida. La primera había sido Kara, su difunta prima.2

-Fue por voluntad propia. Mi hijo, Jor-El, tu padre… había descubierto que Kryptón estaba amenazado por la destrucción. Viendo el inminente final de nuestra raza acercarse, me trasladé voluntariamente a la Zona Fantasma. Imagino al verte aquí que efectivamente mis suposiciones son correctas y que no quedamos muchos kryptonianos en el universo.

-Solo somos tú y yo – dijo Superman, con pesar – Había otra, pero murió. Se llamaba Kara. Era mi prima.

Se hizo un respetuoso silencio. Abuelo y nieto se miraron a los ojos, estudiándose.

-Tienes los ojos de tu madre – dijo Von-el, esbozando una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

-¿La conociste?

-Claro que sí. Lara era una mujer maravillosa y fuerte – le echó una mirada a Lois – Casi parecida a tu amiga terrestre.

Lois se sonrojó. Se sentía medio sapo de otro pozo en aquella charla. Eran cuestiones que atenían al pasado perdido de Clark. Casi se consideraba una intrusa ahí, frente a ellos.

-Hay tanto que deseo saber… tanto por preguntar… que no sé por donde empezar – Superman suspiró.

Von-El bajó la vista de nuevo.

-Tendremos tiempo de sobra. No existe manera de salir de la Zona Fantasma.

-¿No?

-No. Al menos, no que yo sepa. Lo lamento, Kal-El. Éste será tu hogar de ahora en más…

Un fuerte ruido sacudió la estructura donde se hallaban. Las criaturas reptiles se abrieron paso hacia ellos destrozando las planchas de metal que componían la vivienda.

-¡Los Syms! ¡Han entrado! – anuncio Von-El.

-¡Atrás! ¡Yo los contendré! – Superman les disparó rayos de calor por sus ojos, abatiéndolos a medida que entraban. Pese a aquello, una nueva camada de monstruos estaba ya dispuestas a reemplazar a la primera.

-¡Es inútil! – exclamó Von-El - ¡Seguirán viniendo más y más! ¡Estamos perdidos!

El súbito estruendo de un vortice dimensional abriéndose sorprendió a todos. Del otro lado, los esperaba la Tierra, con Li-Fong y el profesor Wang en los comandos del Deslizador Dimensional. Lois los vio y gritó:

-¡Li! ¡Profesor!

-¡Señorita Lane! ¡Superman! ¡Rápido! ¡Crucen el vortice! ¡No durara mucho tiempo abierto! – les gritó Li-Fong.

Lois no lo pensó dos veces. Se zambulló de cabeza en el hoyo dimensional. Superman la siguió, pero antes de cruzarlo se volvió hacia su abuelo. Le extrañó que no fuera con ellos.

-¡Ven con nosotros! – le dijo. Von-El negó con la cabeza.

-Una vez que vives muchos años en la Zona Fantasma, no puedes salir de ella así como así. Seria mortal para mí ir a tu mundo ahora.

-¡Si no vienes esos monstruos te mataran!

-¡Superman! ¡El vortice se cierra! – le recordó Li-Fong.

-Vete, Kal-El. Yo me haré cargo como pueda de los Syms. No te preocupes por mí – esbozó una triste sonrisa – Estoy orgulloso de ti. Creo que tus padres también lo estarían. Adiós.

Superman se negaba a dejarlo, pero ya era tarde. Cruzó el vortice y el portal entre ambos mundos colapsó, cerrándose para siempre.

* * *

La paz retornó a la gran ciudad.

Después de la desastrosa experiencia vivida, el Prof. Wang decidió destruir su invento. La amenaza de que malvados inescrupulosos como Ultra pudieran usarlo para el mal era un constante pesar. Fue así como el científico oriental decidió sacrificar su máxima creación en pos de un bien mayor.

Para Clark, encontrarse cara a cara con otro miembro de su raza y que éste fuera otro pariente suyo fue muy fuerte. Lois lo vio abatido por no poder salvarlo, durante una semana. En ese tiempo, lo apoyó como pudo, con consejos y compañía. Era poco y lo sabía, para consolar un corazón destrozado por la angustia y la incertidumbre del último destino de su abuelo, pero no existía nada que ella pudiera hacer para remediarlo.

Por su parte, Clark juró ante las estrellas que aunque le costara así toda la vida, hallaría la forma de liberar a su abuelo de la Zona Fantasma.

Mientras eso sucedía, en aquella lóbrega dimensión, Von-El esperaba…

* * *

**Notas**

1 Lois se lo prometió en mi relato **"Superman: Last Son of Kryptón"**. Para más información, consulten ese Fanfiction.

2 Kara aparece en mi Fanfiction **"Superman: Last Son of Kryptón"**. Allí encuentra un triste final a manos de Brainiac.


	2. UltraHumanidad

**2 **

**Ultra-Humanidad **

Medianoche. La ciudad de Metrópolis duerme aprestándose al trabajo y la rutina que vendrá con el nuevo día… Sin embargo, el descanso no es un privilegio exclusivo para muchos. Sin ir más lejos, esa noche Clark Kent sufría una pesadilla mientras dormía, un desagradable sueño donde se veía combatiendo con su nuevo y más terrible enemigo: El Ultra-Humanidad.

Ultra había sido un científico que trabajaba en LexCorp bajo las órdenes de Luthor. Un desgraciado accidente lo dejó inválido y pese a su enorme intelecto, Lex decidió prescindir de sus servicios, echándolo a la calle. Desde ese día, Ultra juró vengarse de él y demostrarle al multimillonario y ahora Presidente de los Estados Unidos que su accionar injustificado para con él había sido producto de los celos y la envidia por ser él (Ultra) muchísimo más superior que Luthor.

Para humillar a su antiguo patrón, Ultra decidió que lograría lo que éste no había podido hacer en todo éste tiempo: destruir a Superman.

Clark soñaba justamente con un enfrentamiento con el científico criminal donde Ultra se levantaba de su silla de ruedas, merced a su avanzada tecnología, y lo derrotaba. De alguna forma, el villano lograba robarle sus poderes y dejarlo por el piso, magullado y golpeado.

Mientras agonizaba, Ultra reía y prometía matar a Lois de manera lenta y brutal…

-¡Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedírmelo! – se mofaba, riéndose a carcajadas.

El sueño acabó bruscamente. Clark despertó sobre su cama, en su dormitorio, bañado en sudor. La pesadilla había sido tan real… demasiado real, para su gusto. Se levantó y se paró frente a una ventana, pensando en Ultra mientras veía el horizonte repleto de rascacielos de Metrópolis.

"_He sido muy paciente hasta ahora"_, se dijo, _"permitiendo que Ultra ponga en peligro vidas inocentes en su tonta lucha personal conmigo. Incluso ahora, sé que él está ahí afuera, listo para volver a atacarme en cualquier momento. ¡Esto no puede seguir así! Tengo que ponerlo tras las rejas cueste lo que cueste… ¡Tengo que detenerlo!" _

Al llegar la mañana, el primer rayo de sol encontró a Clark todavía de pie al lado de la ventana y mirando hacia la calle. Su determinación de ponerle fin a la amenaza de su nuevo y poderoso enemigo seguía férrea en su interior.

* * *

En el corazón de las Montañas Rocosas, había un centro de investigación científica adquirido hace unas semanas atrás a LexCorp por Smitech, una corporación títere usada para enmascarar al nuevo dueño de las instalaciones: el científico criminal conocido como Ultra-Humanidad.

Un helicóptero llegó aquella tarde. No tardó en descender en el helipuerto y de su interior varios hombres bajaron un enorme cajón con ciertos objetos que Ultra había mandado a pedir, merced a los contactos que todavía tenía con LexCorp, a espaldas de su dueño.

El Dr. Hoffman, un colega y colaborador de Ultra, salió a recibir el cajón y lo trasladó hasta el laboratorio principal mediante un ascensor. Cuando entró, el villano estaba enfrascado en un solitario juego de ajedrez consigo mismo, mientras sonaba una música de Wagner por los altavoces de un cercano equipo de audio.

-¿Ultra? Llegó lo que pediste – lo interrumpió Hoffman.

Ultra no lo miró. Estudiaba sus peones y alfiles con sesuda concentración. Hoffman aguardó; sabía que su socio era un excéntrico. También que era de irritarse fácilmente cuando se lo molestaba más de la cuenta. Aguardar un momento no le haría daño a nadie.

Aprovechó ese instante para estudiar al otro hombre con la mirada. Físicamente, podía decirse que Ultra y Lex Luthor eran similares. Claro, los dos eran calvos… pero luego que conocías al científico, te dabas cuenta que aquello era una mera apariencia, nada más. Eran bien distintos.

Para empezar, Ultra yacía postrado en una silla de ruedas. Había sido un desafortunado accidente sufrido cuando todavía trabajaba para Luthor. Sin embargo, donde otros veían debilidad y compadecencia en aquello, para Ultra no suponía la más mínima diferencia. Su poder estaba en su intelecto, en su cerebro.

Su inteligencia era prodigiosa y a diferencia de Lex, Ultra la aprovechaba para el mal al máximo. No se escondía bajo la fachada de un caritativo filántropo devenido ahora en Presidente de la Nación, como sí lo hacía Luthor.

Con Ultra, estabas seguro de que el blanco era blanco y el negro, era negro. Por el contrario, Luthor jugaba siempre con el gris. Si bien Hoffman sabia el riesgo que corría al trabajar para los dos al mismo tiempo (obedeciendo a Ultra y traicionando a Luthor sin que él lo supiera) tenia bien en claro cuál de ambos llevaba las de ganar en aquello ser el "Big Bad" numero uno.

Ultra lo demostró al acabar pronto con su solitario juego de ajedrez.

-Jaque Mate – dijo, colocando la pieza final en su lugar. Miró a Hoffman con una sonrisa triunfal – No está nada mal. Me ha insumido tan solo quince minutos. Seguramente la próxima vez me llevara solo diez… y la próxima cinco. Mi cerebro se adapta, Karl. Aprende. Con cada jugada, el próximo movimiento se vuelve claro y fácil… así es con todo en mi vida.

-Ha llegado lo que pediste – repitió Hoffman, pero Ultra volvió a ignorarlo. Movió su silla de ruedas hacia un gran ventanal y siguió el ritmo de Wagner con las manos mientras cerraba los ojos. Por la expresión de su rostro, se diría que disfrutaba con aquella pieza musical clásica muchísimo.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que me gusta de Wagner, Karl? – preguntó. Era una retórica, por supuesto. Se respondió a sí mismo – Lo épico. Su estilo musical evoca en mi mente grandes escenas de batallas de los héroes de la mitología escandinava, de sus poderosos dioses – hizo una pausa. Saboreó el tema – Es curioso, pero mientras yacía postrado en el hospital después de mi accidente y de que los médicos me dijeran que nunca más iba a poder volver a caminar, fue la música de Wagner, su épica, lo que me ayudó a seguir adelante. Lo que me demostró que lo que hace grande a un hombre no son sus piernas ni su masculinidad, sino su mente, sus ideas, sus metas. Y comprendí, Karl, que yo tenia metas, grandes metas. Oh, sí. Comprendí que mi destino no era justamente quedarme atado de por vida a una silla de ruedas, sino convertirme en lo que más anhelaba, en lo que más deseaba: un superhombre.

Hoffman enarcó una ceja. Ultra rió ante la turbación de su colega y se explicó.

-No me malentiendas. No esa clase de superhombre1, sino uno cuyo intelecto lo fuera todo. Yo vivo por y para la mente. Mi cerebro es el órgano más valioso de mí mismo, lo único que vale la pena. ¿El resto? Una mera circunstancia. Huesos, apéndices y músculos que pueden ser descartados.

Hoffman guardó silencio. No tenía nada que agregar a la disertación casi filosófica de Ultra. En todo caso, era muy avanzada para que él la entendiera por completo.

-¿Han llegado los componentes que ordené? – Ultra pareció recordar la noticia que estaba esperando. Hoffman señaló al cajón.

-Así es.

-Excelente. Me imagino que desde LexCorp no sospechan nada…

-Puedes quedarte tranquilo. Sobornamos bien a nuestros contactos. No abrirán la boca.

-Es irónico, si lo piensas. Robarle al Presidente de USA en sus propias narices – Ultra sonrió – y que nunca se entere. Para cuando ese sarnoso de Luthor lo sepa, ya será tarde. Tanto para él como para ese odioso bienhechor insoportable de Superman.

Ultra condujo la silla hacia al lado del cajón. Lo miró con interés.

-Empecemos, Karl. Ábrelo.

* * *

Superman volaba sobre Metrópolis. Se dirigía lentamente hacia la torre del edificio de LexCorp.

"_Quizás sea inútil, pero debo intentarlo. Luthor es el único que puede ayudarme a ir tras Ultra. Ya una vez LexCorp me ayudó con ese asunto de Brainiac__2__. A lo mejor tengo suerte y la cosa puede repetirse"_, pensó.

Desgraciadamente para él, Lex no estaba en el edificio. De muy mala manera, su representante encargado de la empresa lo invitó a marcharse por donde había venido. Antes de irse, Superman consiguió escuchar con su súper-oído una conversación en los pisos superiores donde se mencionaba que Luthor estaba en Houston, cumpliendo con su agenda presidencial asistiendo a la inauguración de una fabrica totalmente automatizada. Sin perder el tiempo, el Hombre de Acero emprendió el vuelo hacia allí.

Desde una ventana en el rascacielos, varios empleados de Lex lo vieron perderse en la lejanía. Uno de ellos levantó un teléfono y se dispuso a avisar a la gente que rodeaba al Primer Mandatario para que estén alertas de que Superman iba para allá. La comunicación se cortó abruptamente.

-¿Hola? ¡Hola! – gritó el hombre, con el teléfono en la oreja.

-Tenemos un problema – avisó una secretaria sentada frente a su computadora - ¡Mi terminal muestra tonterías!

En la pantalla del ordenador, una serie de símbolos algorítmicos desfilaban en cascada. Lo mismo sucedía en todas las computadoras de LexCorp.

-No entiendo – dijo un operario - ¿Es una especie de virus? ¿Nos han hackeado?

-¡Toda la red de comunicación interna está muerta! – soltó alguien - ¿Qué demonios ocurre?

* * *

-Hecho. Todos los sistemas de transmisión de LexCorp están cerrados, tal y como querías, Ultra – dijo Hoffman, desde una computadora maestra.

-Mantenlo así y asegurate de que nadie pueda rastrear el origen del problema – Ultra se volvió hacia un rincón del laboratorio - ¿Cómo se siente, Sr. Corben?

-Pues… aburrido. ¿Cuándo podré moverme? – preguntó alguien.

-¡Paciencia, paciencia! Primero debemos asegurarnos de que nuestras piezas estén en posición. Esto es como en el ajedrez, ¿sabe? Primero posicionas todos tus peones y alfiles, y luego empiezas a hacer tus movimientos. Dígame, Corben… ¿Le gusta el ajedrez?

-Francamente, Doc, me aburre. Antes que ponerme con eso, preferiría follar.

Ultra se rió.

-A mí también, pero me temo que esa es una de tantas cosas que no tendré el privilegio de volver a hacer – señaló la mitad de su cuerpo para abajo, invalida. Luego, al tablero de ajedrez – Creame. Una partida es más estimulante que un buen polvo. Se lo digo por experiencia.

-Siento interrumpir – dijo Hoffman - ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Ultra?

-Iniciar la fase dos de nuestro plan, por supuesto – Ultra tomó una pieza- Ir a por la Reina… o, en este caso, un Presidente.

* * *

La planta estaba ubicada al norte de Houston, Texas. Al lugar se dieron cita todos los medios de comunicación locales y enviados a nivel nacional. La comitiva era guiada por un técnico jefe y rodeada por numerosos guardaespaldas del Servicio Secreto. En el centro de la escena y con un casco de trabajador sobre su calva cabeza, Lex Luthor, el ahora Presidente de la Nación Norteamericana posaba para las fotos, mientras contemplaban el funcionamiento de los robots en la línea se ensamble de partes…

-¡Y lo mejor lo dejamos para el final, señor Presidente! – dijo alegremente el técnico guía – Como usted y los miembros de la prensa pueden ver, con ésta nueva planta totalmente automatizada en marcha, podemos pasar de proyecto a producto terminado en menos de un día… ¡Sin un solo esfuerzo humano! Incluso, el mantenimiento lo realizan los mismos robots. Ahora fabricamos prototipos del nuevo vehículo que pronto estará en el mercado. Unos automóviles geniales que no disponen de combustibles fósiles y que son económicamente costeables. ¡Todos estarán listos para la prueba antes de que usted vuelva a Washington o a Metrópolis hoy!

Luthor sonrió. Lo hizo estudiadamente para las cámaras.

-Es excelente, Travis. Es todo cuanto esperaba. La nación se beneficiara muchísimo de esto. ¡Es la revolución de la producción automotriz! – se volvió hacia los periodistas – Caballeros… ¿Alguna duda? ¿Preguntas? – un reportero alzó la mano – Sí, usted.

-Tim Dale, del "Excelsior", señor Presidente. ¿Qué responde a las críticas de la oposición que dice que ésta nueva iniciativa de reemplazar gente por robots es un error, puesto que dejaría a miles de obreros sin trabajo?

-Pues le diría a la oposición que mienten descaradamente y que, por el contrario, la automatización es un beneficio a largo plazo. Además, como creo que usted y todos los aquí presentes bien saben, no se ha despedido a un solo obrero.

-¿Qué pretende hacer con los trabajadores, señor?

-Reasignarles nuevos puestos y con mejores pagas. Triplicarles el sueldo y mejorar sus planes de cobertura médica y social. No pienso dejar en la calle a ningún norteamericano, señor Dale – Lex sonrió - ¿Alguna otra consulta? – otro periodista elevó la mano – Dígame.

-Señor Presidente, es increíble lo que se ha logrado aquí con el proceso de automatización, pero mi consulta es: suponga que hubiera un fallo de diseño que interfiere con la producción de montaje…

-Vamos por partes. Antes que nada, veo que es usted muy joven. Debe ser nuevo en su trabajo, ¿o me equivoco?

-Eh… este… Sí, señor Presidente. ¡Quiero decir, no! Es decir… sí, soy nuevo.

Luthor volvió a sonreír.

-Sus colegas le explicaran entonces que antes de hacer una pregunta, debe usted presentarse y decir a qué medio pertenece…

El periodista enrojeció. Lex disfrutó el momento. Nada mejor para empezar el día que humillar a alguien inferior. Claro que a ojos de la gente, se vería como una amistosa y hasta casi educada forma de corrección a un periodista novato por parte del Presidente de los USA.

-¡Ah! Sí, sí… Claro, señor… Soy, ah… Howard Sherman, del "Tribune"- se apresuró a decir el reportero. Luthor asintió. Se volvió hacia su técnico jefe.

-Travis podrá responder mejor a su pregunta, señor Sherman. ¿Travis?

-Es imposible que hubiera una falla – explicó, tomando una Tablet-PC en las manos – Antes de apretar la primera tuerca, el sistema produce su propia simulación de todo el proceso de montaje de manera virtual en tan solo un minuto.

Travis tocó algunos comandos en la pantalla de cristal líquido. Mientras lo hacía, continuó explicando.

-Si hay un problema, cosa improbable, nos lo informa. Constantemente recomprueba los planes y hasta la IA sugiere mejoras. En este momento estoy entrando en el sistema para poderles mostrar cómo funciona.

-¡Dudo que puedas enseñarnos nada que supere a esto, Travis! – Lex rió. Su técnico jefe por el contrario se quedó helado - ¿Sucede algo?

Travis le pasó la Tablet a Luthor. Había un mensaje para él allí. La pantalla decía: LUTHOR, ¡ESTÁS MUERTO!

-¿Acaso esto es una broma? – disgustado, Lex miró a Travis. El hombre tartamudeó, sin saber qué decir.

Al poco no importó. Un brazo robótico se extendió y atrapó la cabeza del técnico para aplastarla como una nuez, ante la aterrorizada mirada de todos los presentes.

Aquello fue el inicio del caos. De repente todos los robots de la planta enloquecieron y atacaron a las personas. Otros procedían a destruir el lugar.

Luthor buscó refugio en sus guardaespaldas. Les ordenó sacarlo de ahí. Mientras los miembros de la prensa huían como podían, Lex y su gente intentaban un desesperado escape por la salida de emergencia.

* * *

Podría decirse que Luthor tenía un Dios aparte. En ese momento, sobre el cielo de Houston, Superman llegaba volando hacia la planta. Lo primero que oyó fue una sirena sonando en la distancia. Al acercarse al edificio vio gente que salía huyendo de dentro de él despavorida y no lo dudó ni un instante. Un vistazo rápido con su visión de rayos X le demostró que algo malo pasaba ahí dentro y que Luthor había quedado atrapado en medio del caos.

El Hombre de Acero se zambulló a toda velocidad en dirección a la planta. Entró destrozando una pared. Lo hizo justo a tiempo cuando unos lásers industriales automatizados apuntaban a Luthor y disparaban…

Interponiéndose, Superman evitó la muerte de Lex y sus guardaespaldas escudándolos con su cuerpo de las mortíferas descargas de energía.

A través de un sistema de vigilancia privada hackeado, en su guarida, Ultra seguía paso a paso lo que ocurría, junto a Hoffman. Si la aparición de Superman lo sorprendió, su rostro no lo demostró.

-¿Ultra? ¿Qué hacemos? – Hoffman lo miró, expectante. Por supuesto, pese a todo, el hombre en la silla de ruedas era el jefe. A ver cual era su siguiente movimiento gracias a ese imprevisto.

Ultra volvió la vista a su tablero de ajedrez. Tomó un caballo. Lo observó detenidamente.

-La vida está llena de imprevistos – dijo – Una cadena de ecuaciones en apariencia erráticas y caóticas. Sin embargo, tengo un plan de contingencia, dado el caso – colocó la pieza en el tablero – Hoffman, conéctame.

-¿Conectar? ¿Qué pretende ahora, Doc? – preguntó la voz de la persona en un rincón del laboratorio.

-Solo tomar un papel más personal en esto, señor Corben – explicó Ultra, mientras Hoffman le colocaba una serie de cables con electrodos en la cabeza – Mediante las avanzadas computadores que disponemos, me conectaré mentalmente al sistema de la planta, controlándolo. Serán mis pensamientos y mi cerebro los que comandaran a las maquinas. ¿Todo listo?

-Todo listo – Hoffman se acercó a su terminal de computadora. Aguardó la orden.

-Hagámoslo.

Superman había acabado con los lásers. En ese momento, un gran robot que estaba cerca dejó de destruir el lugar para focalizarse en él. De un golpe demoledor, aturdió al superhéroe, dándole la oportunidad a otros autómatas como él de unirse en la refriega. Todos juntos pretendieron acabar con Superman aplastándolo contra el piso.

Luthor ni siquiera se quedó a ver aquella escena, la cual habría festejado en otra ocasión. Junto con sus guardaespaldas, se dirigieron a la salida de emergencia, escapando al fin del lugar.

Cuando parecía que perdería, el Ultimo Hijo de Kryptón halló fuerzas y se impulsó hacia arriba, destruyendo a varios robots haciéndolos estrellarse los unos con los otros, y utilizando su visión de calor.

"_¡Estos monstruos mecánicos pegan duro!"_, pensó, _"Tanto, que casi juraría que los guía una mano humana. ¿Pero quien? Está claro que esto es un sabotaje a la planta…" _

En su guarida, Ultra frunció el ceño peligrosamente. Los electrodos en su cabeza le daban un aspecto bizarro y hubieran resultado graciosos, de no ser por la expresión en la cara del hombre que los llevaba puestos.

-Superman es muy tozudo. Una variante muy interesante – comentó.

-Dígamelo a mí – dijo la voz desde el rincón de la sala – Todavía recuerdo nuestro primer y único enfrentamiento.

-Ah, noto desesperación y amargura en su tono, Sr. Corben. Paciencia. Ya tendrá posibilidad de una revancha. Ahora… ahora asestemos un duro golpe.

Unas órdenes fueron impartidas en la computadora por el cerebro de Ultra. Se transmitieron a la planta, donde unos tubos de gas abrieron sus válvulas automatizadas.

Superman sintió el olor a gas, pero ya era tarde. Su visión de calor, enfocada hacia los robots, encendió el aire y todo reventó en una descomunal explosión que hizo sacudir a media Houston.

* * *

Momentos más tarde, los bomberos apagaban el incendio y los paramédicos atendían a los heridos. Superman, ileso pese a la gran explosión, contemplaba el desastre a cierta distancia. Pensativo, divisó a Luthor dando una apurada conferencia de prensa en el lugar y cuando ya se marchaba, fue a abordarlo…

-Luthor, necesito hablar contigo.

Los hombres del Servicio de Seguridad presidencial le impidieron acercarse. Lex lo miró con frialdad.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Sé que esto fue intencional. Alguien saboteó a tus robots en un intento de matarte.

-No me estas diciendo nada nuevo.

-Tengo un sospechoso, Lex. Alguien que te odia tanto a ti como a mí, y que podría haber hecho este ataque.

-¿Quién?

-El Ultra-Humanidad.

Luthor rió.

-¿Ese chiflado lisiado? ¿Él? ¡Por favor! ¡Apenas es una amenaza!

-Ultra puede estar postrado en una silla de ruedas, pero no es alguien para tomárselo a broma – insistió Superman – Ha jurado destruirnos a ambos. Necesito tu ayuda para encontrarlo y detenerlo.

-De ninguna manera – Lex le dio la espalda. Avanzó con su sequito hacia una limusina negra – Sabes perfectamente que ésta gestión de gobierno no apoya tus actividades metahumanas. Adiós. Espero no volverte a ver de nuevo rondándome. De lo contrario, lo tomaré como una serie amenaza presidencial.

Luthor se marchó en su limusina. Una escolta policíaca nutrida lo acompañó.

Superman se cruzó de brazos, descontento. Sin más que hacer allí, también se marchó de Houston volando.

* * *

De regreso en Washington, Lex se enteró del mal funcionamiento de la red de comunicaciones de LexCorp. Al parecer la habían hackeado deliberadamente desde el exterior. Pidió entonces hablar por teléfono directamente con su mejor experto en Informática, desde el Salón Oval.

-¿Hoffman?

-Señor Presidente…

-Algo ha atacado a la red de comunicaciones. Necesito que te ocupes. También que protejas todos los archivos gubernamentales en línea y la red del Pentágono. ¡Lo único que falta es que los terroristas se aprovechen de éste lío para atacarnos!

-Quédese tranquilo, señor. Ya mismo me pondré con ello.

-Muy bien. Una cosa más, Hoffman…

-Dígame.

-Quiero que me envíes los archivos que tenemos en LexCorp sobre el Ultra-Humanidad.

Silencio en la línea.

-¿Sospecha de él? – preguntó Hoffman.

-Una corazonada… Has lo que te pedí.

-Si señor.

Luthor colgó. Serio, miró hacia el exterior de la Casa Blanca. Estaba muy preocupado.

Hoffman se volvió hacia Ultra.

-Luthor sospecha de ti – dijo.

El científico sonrió. Tomó otra pieza de su tablero de ajedrez. La movió.

-Previsible. Eso no importa ahora. Lo importante es seguir con el plan. He estado pensando mucho en lo que te dije, Karl. Aquello de que mi cerebro es el único órgano más valioso de mi cuerpo… y he llegado a la fascinante conclusión de que para desarrollar todo mi potencial, éste físico no me basta… necesito hacer ciertas mejoras.

Hoffman asintió. Ultra suspiró.

-Para ello y para que mis planes de venganza sigan en marcha, necesitare mucho de su inestimable colaboración, señor Corben.

La figura metálica salió de las sombras del rincón de la habitación. Se trataba de un cyborg, un organismo cibernético con su esqueleto de metal al descubierto.

-¡Corben era mi viejo nombre, Ultra! ¡Ya sabes como has de llamarme ahora!

Ultra sonrió.

-Para llevar con éxito mis planes, necesitare de toda tu ayuda… **¡METALLO! **

* * *

**Notas  
**

1 Evidente juego de palabras. Aquí Ultra hace referencia a Superman, quien, recuérdese, es "Superhombre" en inglés.

2 Sucedió en mi Fanfiction **"Superman: Last Son of Kryptón"**.


	3. El regreso de Metallo

**3**

**El regreso de Metallo **

-Apenas recuerdo cómo fue – dijo Metallo. Se hallaba tumbado sobre una mesa de examen mientras sus partes cibernéticas eran escaneadas por haces de luz – Sé que sufrí un choque. Venia huyendo de la poli, en Los Ángeles, y el auto se salió de la ruta. Todo se volvió borroso a partir de ese momento... Hasta que recuperé la conciencia tiempo después en un hospital.

El cyborg hizo una pausa. Los haces de luz le escaneaban el cráneo de metal.

-Mi cuerpo había sufrido serios daños – prosiguió contando – Quemaduras, huesos rotos… estaba hecho una mierda. Los médicos no sabían cómo hacía para seguir vivo, pero no eran positivos en cuanto a mi futuro. Y era verdad: yo tendría que haberme muerte esa vez. Pero no sucedió así – rió – Parece que Dios quería darle una oportunidad al viejo Johnny Corben. ¿Usted cree en Dios, Doc?

-No- dijo Ultra.

-Yo tampoco, pero da que pensar. Fue un milagro que lo único intacto en mí fuera mi cerebro. Aunque, como he dicho, me moría. Y entonces se produjo el segundo milagro… y lo hizo en la forma de otro Doc, como usted. Salvo que más loco…Se llamaba Vale, profesor Emmett Vale. Apareció una noche en el hospital, con una propuesta para mí. Podía salvarme, me dijo, si consentía ponerme en sus manos. Mi cuerpo estaba hecho pedazos y me moría, así que no tenía nada que perder. Acepté y luego… luego…

-Continua, por favor – pidió Ultra.

-El profe hizo algo – siguió relatando Metallo – Traslado mi cerebro a un cuerpo artificial y me dio una segunda oportunidad. Me convirtió en un cyborg. No sabía bien qué se suponía que debía hacer a continuación… Creo que maté al viejo por diversión o porque me aburrió, no sé bien. Lo cierto es que luego regresé a lo que mejor sabía hacer en la vida: ser asesino a sueldo. Y profesional.

-¿Mataste a muchos?

-A algunos cuantos peces gordos. Pero mi mejor trabajo estaba por venir. Luthor me llamó para contratar mis servicios. Quería matar a un superhéroe, alguien que le estaba arruinando el negocio con el bajo mundo de Metrópolis.

-Superman.

-Todavía no decía llamarse así y por ese entonces vestía un traje negro. El caso es que lo enfrenté y luchamos de igual a igual…1

-Pero no resultó como esperabas.

-No. Me venció, pero me dejó con vida. Lamento decir que luego no continué así. La gente de Luthor se encargó de eso.

Silencio. Ultra esperó. Metallo siguió hablando.

-Morir por segunda vez tampoco fue fácil – prosiguió – e igual de permanente. La batería que alimentaba mi cuerpo era mi principal fuente de energía, pero lo que la gente de Luthor no sabía era que tenía un sistema de reserva, así como un soporte vital aparte. Mi cerebro siguió vivo, pero no podía hablar ni moverme hasta que usted me encontró y me reensambló. Se lo debo, Doc. El resto, ya lo sabe… ¡Es bueno volver a estar de una pieza!

Ultra sonrió. Miró a Hoffman, su colega. El análisis al cuerpo del cyborg había acabado.

-Así que por eso crees en los milagros – aseveró el científico en silla de ruedas – Por haberte salvado tantas veces.

-No he dicho que crea en milagros, Doc. Pero no puedo negar que yo no sea uno caminando.

-¿Milagro o prodigio de la ciencia? – terció Ultra – Creemos haber descubierto la respuesta a tu inusual resistencia y no tiene nada de milagroso. El análisis al que te sometimos reveló muchas cosas. La primera, que el hombre que construyó tu cuerpo, aunque loco, era un genio… la forma en que diseñó tus circuitos es ejemplar. Numerosos sistemas redundantes evitan que incluso un trauma muy severo sea fatal. Naturalmente, tu cerebro orgánico está protegido; unos microprocesadores biónicos son los encargados de mantenerlo estable y funcionando. Has tenido mucha suerte de caer en mis manos. Ya puedes ponerte de pie.

Metallo se movió. Se paró. Flexionó sus brazos y piernas robóticas.

-Soy un tipo suertudo – dijo – Todavía no entiendo en qué te puedo servir, que no sea matar a alguien.

-Precisamente, matar es una parte de mi plan. La otra es la misión que voy a encargarte.

-Soy todo oídos, Doc. Dígame lo que quiere que haga.

* * *

**Redacción de "El Planeta".**

**Momentos después… **

Clark se servia un vaso de agua del _dispenser_ en el pasillo mientras pensaba concentradamente en los últimos acontecimientos. El atentado sufrido por Luthor era una prueba cabal de que el Ultra-Humanidad estaba decidido a cumplir su venganza sobre todos ellos.

Mientras Ultra siguiera libre, todos estaban en gravísimo peligro, incluidos los relacionados con Superman.

De cierta manera, era una especie de tranquilidad el saber que Lois había partido hacia las Bahamas enviada por el señor White a investigar un aparente asunto de contaminación toxica en el lecho marino. Aquello la sacaría del radar de Ultra al menos por un tiempo. El suficiente, esperaba, hasta poder encontrar al científico criminal y detenerle.

Sus pensamientos se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos por la aparición en persona del señor White, quien venia a buscarlos hecho una furia…

-¡Kent! ¡Al fin! ¿ Que diablos haces?

-¡Oh! ¡Señor White! ¿Sucede algo?

-¡Vaya sino! ¡Acaban de llamar a la Redacción! ¡Un robot ha asaltado el Banco Mercantil de Metrópolis y ha tomado a la gente de rehén! ¡Dicen que dijo que si Superman no aparece, matara a todos!

-¿¡Un robot!

-¡Te quiero cubriendo esa historia, Kent! ¡YA!

-¡Cielos! ¡Ya voy, jefe!

Clark salió corriendo, pero en vez de dirigirse al ascensor, se metió en un almacén y se mudó de ropas rápidamente, convirtiéndose en Superman. De inmediato alzó vuelo por una ventana hacia el lugar.

En el Banco Mercantil de Metrópolis, los clientes tomados de rehén temblaban y se estremecían ante el ser de metal que montaba guardia delante de ellos.

Metallo ni los miraba. Sus foto-receptores ópticos estaban fijos en el exterior, a la espera de Superman. Había ignorado también a la policía reunida fuera del banco, quien montaba un operativo de seguridad e intentaba comunicarse con él mediante un altavoz.

El Hombre de Acero no faltó a la cita. Entró al banco a supervelocidad. Cuando vio al cyborg, se sorprendió muchísimo.

-¿Corben?

-Hola, supertipo. ¡Cuánto tiempo! Celebro que me reconozcas, pese a no llevar carne encima de mi endoesqueleto de metal.

-¡Es imposible! ¡Se supone que estabas muerto!

-Y se supone que tú eres muy fuerte. Veamos si es cierto.

Metallo lo golpeó. Superman atravesó una pared volando. Pese a la sorpresa inicial del ataque, rápidamente se sacudió los cascotes de encima y de nuevo se enfrentó al cyborg.

-He hecho unas mejoras- le advirtió Metallo - ¡Yo ganaré está vez!

-Lo dudo mucho.

Fue el turno del Ultimo Hijo de Krypton. Su puñetazo envió a Metallo volando hacia afuera del banco, a la calle. Ante la atónita mirada de los policías y la surtida multitud reunida, superhombre y organismo cibernético se trenzaron en una terrible lucha que solo podría ser descripta como un "duelo de titanes".

* * *

A través de los canales de noticias, Luthor –que estaba en la Casa Blanca, en Washington DC- se enteró de lo que sucedía en Metrópolis. Tomó un teléfono e hizo una llamada…

-¿Qué demonios ocurre? – le espetó al encargado de LexCorp en la ciudad - ¡Estoy viendo la televisión! ¡Superman está peleando con Corben! ¿Me oíste? ¡Corben! ¡Se supone que teníamos resguardados sus restos! ¿Cómo es posible que siga vivo?

Una patética excusa le fue dada del otro lado de la línea. Lex montó en cólera.

-¡Pues averigua cómo pudo pasar esto! ¡Quiero respuestas! ¡Quiero un responsable! – exigió y colgó. Volvió su mirada a la televisión. Superman y Metallo seguían luchando.

* * *

La calle se convirtió en un _ring-side_. Las escenas de la terrible lucha entre héroe y villano quedarían grabadas en la retina de los muchos espectadores ocasionales del combate. Al inicio, parecía que nadie iba a ganar; la balanza no se inclinaba a favor de nadie. Luego, las cosas cambiaron y se hizo evidente que Superman ganaría aquel encuentro.

De un certero golpe, la cabeza de Metallo fue arrancada de encima de sus hombros. Salió volando despedida hacia el suelo, mientras el resto del cuerpo hacía patéticos esfuerzos por recuperarla. El Hombre de Acero sabia que la única parte orgánica del cyborg estaba en ella, de modo que de esa forma no lo mataría pero sí podría parar su amenaza, destruyendo su cuerpo de metal.

Acabado el peligro, Superman recogió la cabeza del piso. Los foto-receptores ópticos de Metallo lo miraron con odio.

-Se terminó, Corben. No sé si puedes oírme, pero me encargaré de que coloquen tu cerebro en buen recaudo.

El cyborg –lo que quedaba de él- rió.

-Será en otra ocasión, idiota – dijo.

Un sonido extraño, como un zumbido, se dejó oír. Extrañado, Superman revisó la cabeza de metal con sus rayos X… y descubrió que en vez de un cerebro humano vivo, había circuitos y explosivos.

-Cuatro… tres... – canturreó la cabeza – Dos…

El Hombre de Acero la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas al cielo. Explotó en las alturas, sin causar daño a nadie.

"_¡No era él!"_, pensó, _"No era Corben. Solo se trataba de un autómata. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" _

El verdadero Metallo se encontraba de hecho lejos de allí y con otro aspecto. Volviendo a usar carne encima de su esqueleto de metal y vestido con un lujoso traje, de saco y corbata, se encaminó maletín en mano hacia el aeropuerto de Metrópolis. Su destino: **Washington D.C.**

* * *

**Nota  
**

1 Hechos ocurridos en mi Fanfiction **"Superman: Man of Steel"**.


	4. El Proyecto Cadmus

**4**

**El Proyecto Cadmus **

En el laboratorio de las Montañas Rocosas, Ultra recibió de boca de Hoffman el parte de la misión de Metallo y el éxito de su plan de distracción para Superman.

-Excelente. Ahora mientras el señor Corben cumple con el objetivo planteado para su misión, tú y yo nos ocuparemos en el tema de las mejoras de mi cuerpo físico…

-Ultra, no quiero sonar alarmista, pero no puedo dejar de señalarte los peligros que existen tras lo que deseas.

-Y yo tengo que recordarte, Karl, que soy quien da las ordenes en éste laboratorio, y que si no estas de acuerdo con mis ideas, pues… - Ultra se encogió de hombros – Claro que yo que tú me lo pensaría dos veces antes de tomar una decisión precipitada. Hay mucho que perder. ¿A poco crees que Luthor se tome bien tu traición? Mira que traicionar al Presidente de la Nación es un delito muy grave.

Se produjo un incomodo silencio. Ultra sonrió. Hoffman se mordió los labios. Su colega tenía razón; echarse para atrás ahora era una pésima idea.

-Está bien – concedió – Se hará como dices, por supuesto.

-Muy bien – Ultra movió su silla de ruedas hasta colocarse delante de un gran monitor de computadora. Presionó unos botones y la imagen de Metallo apareció en pantalla – He comprobado los esquemas del cuerpo de Corben. Gracias a él, tengo la clave para la operación cerebral que tu gente y tú deberán realizarme.

La imagen en pantalla cambió por la del cráneo del cyborg. Revelaba su cerebro biológico y unos circuitos implantados en él.

-Metallo me dio el secreto para conservar vivo un cerebro sin cuerpo, hasta trasladarlo a otro. Pretendo que eso mismo ocurra conmigo. Karl, deberás extirpar mi cerebro, conservarlo y luego transplantarlo al cuerpo físico que mis esquemas biológicos han previsto como el adecuado para albergar mi intelecto.

Ultra le alcanzó una Tablet-PC. Hoffman leyó los datos.

-Ultra, lo que pides para la ultima etapa del proceso es sencillamente imposible – terció - ¡No tenemos los componentes genéticos para desarrollar éste tipo de cuerpo físico!

-Ahí es donde te equivocas. Por eso he enviado a Metallo a Washington. Hay un cierto genetista muy famoso en esa ciudad, con acceso a ciertos lugares que pueden proveernos del ADN que necesitamos.

-Sigo pensando que es una locura…

-Todo está calculado. Lo único que tienes que hacer es sacar mi cerebro de éste cuerpo y después colocarlo en el otro. Nada más.

Ultra volvió a sonreír. Hoffman sintió escalofríos por la tarea asignada por venir. Cualquiera diría que estaba viviendo en carne propia una película clase B de los años cincuenta.

Si tenía éxito con la operación, ¿en qué rayos se convertiría Ultra?

Tan solo pensarlo le daba pavor.

* * *

Tiempo más tarde en la ciudad de Washington, Metallo, con su disfraz humano, visitaba al experto en genética del cual Ultra hablaba: el doctor Dabney Donovan.

-Es usted un hombre muy difícil de encontrar, Dr. Donovan.

-Mi tiempo es oro, señor Corben. Vamos al grano, por favor.

Se hallaban en el consultorio del doctor, sentados el uno frente al otro delante de su escritorio.

-Ok – Metallo abrió su maletín – Como le venia diciendo, mi jefe, el Dr. Gerard Shugel, está muy interesado en contratar sus servicios. Es usted el mejor genetista de la nación.

-Muy halagador – Donovan enarcó una ceja – Pero me temo que mis honorarios son sumamente… ¿Cómo lo diré? Caros.

-Oh, el dinero no es problema, doctor. De hecho, mi patrón considera que querrá trabajar en esto gratis después de echarle un vistazo a lo que tengo aquí.

Corben le entregó un _pen-drive_. Donovan le dio vueltas en las manos hasta decidirse a introducirlo en su computadora. Al cabo de un rato estaba fascinado con lo que veía.

-¡Esto es extraordinario! – exclamó – Ésta simulación por ordenador es uno de los mapas más completos que he visto del ADN humano, pero… aquí veo otra secuencia… - Donovan pestañeó – Es otro modelo genético… ¿Cómo lo consiguió?

-Cortesía de mi jefe – Metallo sonrió – Tengo unas muestras de células y sangre en mi maletín, doctor. Lo que mi jefe quiere es que usted le provea de material genético capaz de fabricar un ser viviente a partir de la segunda secuencia y que sea compatible con las muestras que le he traído. ¿Puede hacerlo?

Donovan no contestó de inmediato. Se sacó los lentes y se masajeó los ojos.

-Yo… sí, pero no será fácil… Necesitaré material del Proyecto.

-¿Qué Proyecto?

Donovan guardó silencio. Había hablado de más.

-No estoy autorizado a decírselo. Lo lamento.

Metallo resopló. Se estaba cansando de representar aquel papel tan tranquilo. Decidió dejar de lado las formalidades y hacer las cosas a su modo tan peculiar: estiró una mano hacia el cuello del científico y lo apretó. A Donovan casi se le corta la respiración. Aferrándolo como si su mano fuera una tenaza poderosa, lo levantó en el aire y lo apretó contra una pared.

-¡Ahora, mi buen doctor, hablemos sobre ese Proyecto y cómo va usted a hacer gratis este trabajito para mi jefe!

* * *

Donovan le contó todo a Corben sobre el Proyecto. Según dijo, el nombre completo y oficial era _"Proyecto Cadmus"_ y se trataba de un programa súper-secreto de investigación genética avanzada del Gobierno.

Cadmus tenía el material que Ultra necesitaba para fabricarse un nuevo cuerpo, por lo que Metallo obligó al genetista a llevarlo hasta las instalaciones subterráneas y proporcionárselo. Sin más remedio que obedecer so pena de perder la vida, Donovan lo guió hasta el lugar, donde el primer escollo que tuvieron que sortear fue el guardia de seguridad de la entrada principal…

-Lo siento, Dr. Donovan, pero su ayudante no puede entrar sin autorización del Director Westfield.

Donovan tragó saliva. Miró a Corben. La expresión de su rostro era fría y pétrea, inescrutable.

Él no podía saberlo, pero el cyborg analizaba al guardia con sus sensores ópticos. El único armamento que tenia, según su computador interno le dijo, era una pistola Glock en su cartuchera. Si su compañero no conseguía hacerlo entrar por las buenas a ese lugar, mataría al soldado. Ya lo tenía decidido.

Donovan, sin embargo, se las arregló para sortear aquel obstáculo. Insistió en que como miembro fundador del Proyecto era innecesario atenerse a tanto protocolo y que tenía urgencia por pasar. Si el soldado no los dejaba hacerlo, lo denunciaría con sus superiores por obstaculizar a un miembro del personal principal del programa.

Crease o no el guardia, ya sea por temor o por ahorrarse una reprimenda de quienes estaban por encima de él, los dejó pasar.

-Bien hecho, Doc – dijo Metallo, mientras avanzaban por unos pasillos llenos de soldados y operarios, que apenas les prestaron atención.

Un rato después, Donovan y él entraban en un laboratorio de máxima seguridad (previo tecleo de un código de seguridad en la puerta de entrada) y el científico se colocó un traje aislante, penetrando a continuación en una cámara acorazada. De su interior, extrajo un tubo lleno de una pasta incolora conservada a bajas temperaturas y después se reunió con el cyborg de nuevo.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene ahí? – le preguntó Corben.

-La base genética que se necesita para la creación del organismo que su jefe desea. Es ADN recombinante. Garantizado cien por cien su efectividad.

Donovan le entregó el tubo.

-¿Será compatible con las muestras que le traje en mi maletín? – quiso asegurarse Metallo.

-Totalmente. No debería provocar ningún rechazo. Se adapta fácilmente a cualquier código genético – el científico se mostró tenso – Escuche: yo ya he cumplido con mi parte. He hecho bastante. Lo he traído aquí, arriesgando mi propio cuello, le he dado el material genético que necesitaba… Déjeme ir.

Metallo no respondió. Se limitó a mirarlo con frialdad.

-Le prometo que no le diré a nadie de usted. Se lo aseguro.

-Lo lamento, Doc. Mis órdenes fueron claras: conseguido el material, no dejar cabos sueltos al azar. Como comprenderá, eso incluye eliminar testigos.

Donovan retrocedió. Pegó su espalda contra una pared. El asesino avanzó hacia él, amenazante.

-¡No puede hacerlo! – protestó el genetista - ¡Y aunque lo hiciera, no podrá salir de este complejo! ¡Los soldados lo coserán a balazos apenas de un paso!

El cyborg sonrió.

-Uy, que miedo.

Sin que Metallo pudiera evitarlo, Donovan se arrastró por la pared hasta que sus dedos tocaron un interruptor. Una alarma comenzó a sonar con fuerza.

-¡Es usted hombre muerto! – dijo.

Metallo frunció el ceño. Se volvió. Unos sonidos de pasos se oían por el corredor más cercano.

-No lo creo – aferró la cabeza de Donovan con sus manos y con un rápido movimiento, se la torció. En ese momento se abrió una puerta y un grupo de soldados armados entraron…

-¡Quieto! ¡Ponga las manos en alto! – ordenaron.

Metallo no se molestó en obedecer. Caminó directamente hacia ellos con intenciones asesinas.

-¡Fuego!

Los soldados abrieron fuego con sus ametralladoras, acribillando a balazos a Corben. El impacto de las balas apenas lo hizo tambalear. Volaron pedazos de la carne orgánica que recubría su cuerpo y cuando cesaron los disparo para ver qué sucedía, su rostro había perdido la mitad de su recubrimiento.

Una calavera de metal con un ojo artificial rojo como un rubí apareció ante la vista de los atónitos soldados.

-¡Buen intento! Aunque inútil…

* * *

Luthor asistía a un acto de inauguración de una escuela pública cuando le dieron la noticia del ataque a Cadmus. La prensa que cubría el hecho comentaría más tarde que fue curioso ver cómo el Presidente de la Nación palidecía al acercarse uno de sus hombres de confianza y susurrarle algo al oído.

Excusándose, Lex abandonó el acto y de inmediato, mientras viajaba en su limusina, pidió informes de lo ocurrido por teléfono al responsable directo del Proyecto.

-¡Westfield! ¿Qué diablos ocurrió?

-¡Han atacado Cadmus, señor! – dijo la voz de un hombre asustado, desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Cómo diablos puede ser? – rugió Luthor, furioso - ¡Se supone que el Proyecto era el sitio más seguro del mundo! ¿Y ahora me dices que lo atacaron? ¿Quiénes fueron? ¿Cómo ocurrió?

-¡Fue cosa de un solo hombre, señor!

Lex no lo podía creer. ¿Acaso Superman lo había hecho? No podía ser. Nadie salvo unos pocos privilegiados conocían Cadmus.

Westfield le dijo que había grabaciones del hecho. Apenas llegó a la Casa Blanca, Luthor las pidió. Se las trajeron lo más a prisa que pudieron. En ellas, vio cómo Metallo entraba al complejo en compañía de Donovan y cómo el cyborg los mataba a él y a los cientos de soldados que salieron a hacerle frente, una vez que sonó la alarma.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Lex vio la escena de la masacre y cuando las filmaciones acabaron, no le quedó la menor duda: Corben estaba vivo y había escapado robando algo del laboratorio de investigación genética.

"_No puede estar actuando solo"_, razonó, _"¡Hay alguien detrás de todo esto! Alguien muy listo…" _

Luthor pensó detenidamente… y la respuesta acudió a su cerebro en un relampagazo.

-¡Ultra! – dijo, escupiendo el nombre.

* * *

Metallo regresó al laboratorio en las Rocosas cumpliendo con éxito su misión. Le entregó a Hoffman el material genético que Ultra necesitaba y preguntó donde se hallaba su jefe; le pareció extraño no verlo allí.

-Sígame – le pidió Hoffman y lo condujo hasta un gran quirófano, donde el cuerpo del científico yacía acostado en una camilla, tapado por una sabana blanca. No sin cierto estupor, Metallo vio que tenía la cabeza abierta y vacía.

-¿Y el cerebro?

Hoffman señaló hacia un recipiente grande lleno de líquido. Allí, conectado a unas maquinas avanzadas que lo mantenían vivo, el cerebro de Ultra flotaba palpitando con malignidad.

-Bienvenido, amigo mío – dijo una voz mecánica. Procedía de un aparato conectado al cerebro – Veo que has tenido éxito.

-¿Doc? ¿Es usted?

-Efectivamente. Aunque carezco de cuerpo, gracias a ti he logrado aprender a mantener con vida mi cerebro. Y ahora, con el material genético que has traído de Cadmus, ya puedo fabricarme un físico más apropiado para mi mente suprema.

Metallo no dijo nada. Estaba mudo del asombro.

-Tengo, empero, una nueva misión para ti – dijo Ultra, al rato.

-Dígame.

-Es un trabajo más simple: quiero que secuestres y que me traigas a una persona.

* * *

Llovía torrencialmente sobre Metrópolis tiempo después, cuando Lois Lane volvió de su viaje a las Bahamas. Agotada y portando sus maletas, tomó un taxi, indicándole al chofer que la llevara a su apartamento.

…Cual no fue su sorpresa cuando pasaron de largo, dirigiéndose a otra parte…

-Oiga, ¡se ha pasado de destino! – le recriminó al taxista - ¡Mi apartamento está en aquella otra dirección! ¿Oiga? ¡Le estoy hablando!

-Lo sé, Lois. No vamos hacia allí – respondió Metallo, disfrazado de humano otra vez. Le sonrió siniestramente por el espejo retrovisor.


	5. El Enemigo Numero Uno

**5**

**El Enemigo Numero Uno **

Superman volaba sobre Metrópolis cuando un fuerte pitido sonó. Al principio, pensó que se trataba de una broma, porque el sonido parecía provenir de la torre de LexCorp. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de ningún chiste. Era un zumbido sub-sónico, dirigido solamente para sus oídos y ciertamente venia de LexCorp.

Acudió al lugar, hallando a Luthor en persona dentro de su vieja oficina, esperándolo. Estaba sentado delante de su escritorio y tenía las manos entrelazadas. Lo miró, no sin cierto gelides y habló:

-Muy bien. Tú ganas… solo por ésta vez. Hay que detener a Ultra.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué te decidió a hacerme caso?

Luthor tomó un control remoto. Encendió una televisión y en ella aparecieron las imágenes de Metallo en Cadmus.

-En las últimas horas, Corben ha atacado unas instalaciones secretas del Gobierno destinadas a la investigación genética. Se ha llevado de ese lugar material muy importante. En el proceso, y como puedes ver, ha cometido una masacre.

Superman contempló mudo el terrible hecho. Cuando las imágenes acabaron, Lex siguió hablando.

-Es obvio que Corben, a quien tú como yo creíamos muerto, no actúa solo. Alguien dirige sus pasos, desde las sombras. Alguien interesado en eliminarnos a ambos. Y ese alguien no es otro que una sola persona…

-Ultra – dijo Superman. Luthor asintió.

-Él mismo. Sin duda, fue él quien estaba también detrás del falso cyborg con el que peleaste hace poco, una evidente estrategia de despiste preparada para ti… y quien sin que lo supiéramos, se escondía bajo mis propias narices. Hasta ahora.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hace tiempo, una corporación compró a LexCorp un laboratorio muy importante, enclavado en las Montañas Rocosas. Se llamaba Simtech. Se supone que se trataba de una firma independiente de ingeniería avanzada. Hasta ahí, nada sospechoso, pero entonces cuando comencé a mover mis contactos para investigar sobre Corben y Ultra, saltaron varias cosas raras. La primera era que Karl Hoffman, uno de mis mejores científicos de confianza, trabajaba allí. Ni yo ni nadie de LexCorp firmó su pase a ese lugar. Lo segundo raro fue que hubo inusuales desvíos de material técnico de LexCorp a ese laboratorio sin que nadie del Directorio de la empresa lo aprobara. Ni siquiera yo lo hice. De más está decir que apretando un poco a cierta gente, averigüé que el material técnico que fue enviado al centro científico en las Rocosas resultó ser el cuerpo desactivado de Corben. Si sabes sumar dos más dos, te darás cuenta de que se esconde un patrón muy singular tras esta seria cadena de hechos…

-Ultra se esconde allí – concluyó Superman. Lex asintió y encendió un habano.

-No eres tan tonto como creía – comentó, fumándoselo.

-Pero si sabes donde se esconde Ultra, ¿por qué no has enviado a tu gente a ese sitio? ¡Eres el Presidente!

-Justamente, porque soy el Presidente tengo que medir mis acciones. Hay muchas cosas en este asunto que involucran a LexCorp indirectamente. E indirectamente, a mí. Corben es una de ellas.

-Lo recuerdo bien. Por eso es lo mandaste a matar la primera vez.1

Lex asintió.

-Si Corben habla y las cosas que sabe sobre mí salen a la luz, mi gestión presidencial corre serio peligro. No puedo arriesgarme. Por eso es que recurro a ti.

-¿A mí?

-Sí. Veras, Superman… como bien sabes, públicamente no apoyo ni apoyare nunca tus acciones en este país. Para mí siempre serás un alien, un payaso disfrazado y extraterrestre que desaprovecha sus poderes haciendo obras caritativas. Pero en este caso, haré una excepción y te daré carta blanca para que detengas a Ultra y destruyas a Corben. Considera la información que acabo de darte como la única ayuda que recibirás de mí en éste caso.

-Gracias, Lex.

Superman se disponía a irse. Luthor lo detuvo.

-Una última cosa, Superman: si alguna vez mencionas ésta charla, simplemente la negaré. Para fines prácticos, lo mejor será asumir que esto nunca pasó. ¿Está claro?

-Como el agua.

Superman se marchó volando. Luthor siguió fumando tranquilamente su habano.

* * *

Lois Lane no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

A su alrededor, un montón de hombres enfundados en trajes aislantes trabajaban incansablemente en aquel laboratorio donde la habían llevado. Tenían algo gestándose en un tanque de vidrio enorme que desde su posición, no podía ver.

Se encontraba atada con cadenas y sentada en una silla, en un rincón. A su lado, Metallo montaba guardia sin quitarle sus ojos de encima. Pese a lo increíble de la escena lo más bizarro de todo aquello era el contenido de un recipiente lleno de líquido y conectado a unas maquinas: un cerebro humano vivo y palpitante.

-¡Bienvenida, señorita Lane! – dijo el cerebro, alegre – Bienvenida al portal de una nueva era… ¡La Era de Ultra!

-¿Ultra? ¿Usted es Ultra? – Lois se sintió estúpida. ¡Le estaba hablando a un cerebro, por Dios! Aun así, el órgano le respondió. Lo hacía mediante unos aparatos vocales adosados a su recipiente.

-Efectivamente. Lamento no estar presentable, pero es algo que vamos a remediar aquí, en este impresionante laboratorio, el más avanzado del mundo. Pero antes, lo esencial: usted es periodista y muy famosa… como testigo privilegiada de mi renacimiento, no puede quedar ajena a mi historia personal. Muchos querrán oír esta historia cuando lo que aquí hacemos sea masivamente conocido. Preste atención, Lois. _¡Ésta es la historia del origen del Ultra-Humanidad! _

El cerebro hizo una pausa dramática. Lois pensó si gritar serviría de algo. Probablemente a estas alturas, no.

-Mi nombre real es Gerard Shugel – empezó el relato – Fui el científico más brillante del mundo. Tanto, que fui contratado por LexCorp para presidir su división científica. Como ya sabrá su dueño, Lex Luthor, tiene una fijación con Superman: ansia destruirlo. Yo fui comisionado para hallar la forma de hacerlo. Tristemente, durante la prueba de un arma de mi invención sufrí un grave accidente y quedé paralítico. Luthor usó aquello como excusa para deshacerse de mí, alegando incompetencia. Pero la realidad era bien distinta; él estaba celoso de mi genio. El accidente y mi invalidez le dieron la excusa perfecta para echarme a la calle como a un perro sarnoso… Lo que él no sabía era si bien Gerard Shugel estaba terminado, el Ultra-Humanidad acababa de nacer…

"Donde otros se verían en aprietos y varados, yo halle fortaleza y poder. Mi intelecto era tan superior que decidí que lo usaría para vengarme de Luthor y lo haría humillándolo de la peor manera: destruyendo al Hombre de Acero."

"Pero sucedió que comprendí que si bien mi mente era la más grande de la Tierra, mi físico no era el apropiado para albergarla. Por eso, gracias a la ayuda de Metallo, aquí presente, descubrí cómo mantener vivo un cerebro sin cuerpo y luego, le envié a robar ciertos componente genéticos, los cuales mi gente ha usado para crearme un cuerpo nuevo. Un organismo avanzado y altamente evolucionado al cual solo le falta mi cerebro para funcionar… ¡Planeo que ese sea el momento culmine de mi existencia! ¡Mi consagración máxima como el ser más poderoso del mundo! Y quien a partir de ese momento regirá este planeta y el destino de sus habitantes."

-¡Eso nunca va a pasar! ¡Superman lo va…!

-…A detenerme. Cuento con ello, señorita Lane – dijo el cerebro – Pero me reservo varias piezas ocultas. Tengo algunos ases bajo la manga. Su presencia aquí es uno de ellos.

Hoffman, enfundado en un traje presurizado, se acercó al cerebro.

-Ultra, todo listo. Ha llegado la hora. Tu cuerpo biológico espera. Debemos trasladar tu cerebro.

-¡Magnífica noticia, Karl! Bueno, señorita Lane, nos veremos tal vez más tarde. Metallo, llévala adonde acordamos. Hoffman, iniciemos el proceso cuanto antes…

* * *

Superman atravesó el cielo volando velozmente hacia las Montañas Rocosas. Ya podía divisar el inmenso laboratorio donde Ultra se escondía. Un poco más y ya estaría allí…

Para su sorpresa, parecía que lo estaban esperando. Hombres armados salieron a recibirle, disparándole apenas descendió en la terraza del complejo.

Sintiéndolo más una molestia que una amenaza seria, el Hombre de Acero se movió a supervelocidad y se los sacó de encima, desarmándolos. Penetró entonces en el edificio y una andanada de nuevos disparos lo recibió, rebotando todas y cada una de las balas en su poderoso cuerpo.

-¡Déjenmelo a mí! – ordenó Metallo, apareciendo en escena. Llevaba encima una inmensa ametralladora de aspecto futurístico, la cual no dudó en utilizar sobre Superman, fustigándolo con otra lluvia de plomo caliente- ¡Muere! ¡Muere!

Prácticamente, vació el cargador de su arma en pocos segundos. Apenas la nube de humo que lo envolvía desapareció, un ileso Superman fijó su visión calorífica en el brazo izquierdo del cyborg y se lo destruyó, fundiéndoselo.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo? – gritó Metallo, sorprendido.

-¡No vale la pena luchar contigo! Prefiero dejarte inmóvil. Así no amenazaras a nadie.

El rayo de calor se centró en el otro brazo del cyborg y luego en sus piernas. Reducido a un torso sin extremidades, se desplomó inutilizado en el piso.

Superman se le acercó y lo alzó con su mano en el aire. Corben lo insultó, enfurecido.

-¿Dónde está Ultra? – le preguntó.

-¡Vete al diablo!

-¿Con que sí, eh?

El superhéroe amagó con retirarle la batería del pecho, como ocurriera en su primer encuentro.

-¡Adelante! – lo desafió Metallo - ¡Igual, no moriré!

-¿Adonde está tu jefe? ¡Respondeme!

Con la cabeza, Corben señaló en una dirección.

-¡No te va a gustar lo que encontraras! – dijo y se rió.

Superman lo arrojó al suelo y velozmente se dirigió al laboratorio principal. Llegó justo cuando Hoffman acababa la operación de Ultra y energizaba su nuevo cuerpo.

-¡Está vivo! _¡Vivo!_ – gritó, excitado.

Algo surgió de un inmenso tanque contenedor en mitad del despliegue eléctrico. Una figura inmensa que se irguió sin temor.

-¿Ultra? – Superman no lo podía creer.

Una especie de antropoide peludo y albino, de ojos enrojecidos y enorme cabeza le sonrió desde un rostro muy parecido al de alguna clase de simio. Extendió sus musculosos brazos y admiró sus gruesos dedos. Acto seguido, se maravilló con las fuertes piernas que lo sostenían y le permitían caminar.

-Perfecto – dijo, con una voz grave pero distinguible – Es perfecto. Es la forma de vida más avanzada de toda la Tierra. La humanidad solo podrá llegar a ella después de millones de años de evolucionar. Yo tan solo he tardado unas horas – se fijó en el Hombre de Acero – Oh, perdona mi desnudes, Superman. No siempre se encuentra ropa adecuada para recibir al huésped esperado. Ya remediaremos eso… Ahora, déjame decirte que he renacido. ¡Más fuerte y poderoso que nunca! Ahora, soy superior a ti… **¡Soy el Ultra-Humanidad! **

Superman había visto suficiente. ¡Tenia que detener a ese loco! Pero cuando lo fue a hacer, Ultra dio rienda suelta a sus nuevos poderes.

Una potente onda mental surgió como un rayo psionico de su voluminosa cabeza, chocando contra el cerebro del kryptoniano. En un instante, Superman sintió como si le echaran lava volcánica en el interior. Gritó y se derrumbó en el piso, jadeando.

-¡Experimenta mis nuevos poderes telepáticos! – proclamó Ultra, extasiado – Ahora soy capaz de penetrar en tu mente, en lo más profundo de ella. ¡Conquistare tu psique y aplastare tu cerebro, de adentro hacia fuera!

-¡No… no… no! – Superman se retorció. Ultra estaba en su interior, podía sentirlo. Con sus dedos gruesos le apretaba el cráneo, le sofocaba los pensamientos, lo embotaba cada vez más y más.

-Sí, Superman. ¡Sí! Es justo que caigas ante mi poder. Soy el organismo más avanzado que existe. El ultimo eslabón en la cadena evolutiva del hombre. ¡Soy el Homo Ultra-Sapiens!

-¡AARGH! No… ¡No importa el dolor que me inflinjas! ¡No sucumbiré ante ti! – haciendo un esfuerzo titánico, el Hombre de Acero se puso de pie y enfrentó al villano.

-¿Así que te resistes? Vaya. Es bueno. Solo incitas mi curiosidad para comprobar a cuanto soy capaz de llegar para matarte. Pero te diré qué… Seré benevolente está vez y pospondré lo inevitable hasta el siguiente round. Después de todo, deseo que tu muerte sea a la vista de todos los habitantes de éste mundo y no solo para unos pocos.

El puño de Ultra se estrelló en la cara del superhéroe. Lo hizo volar contra el otro extremo de la habitación. El villano se volvió hacia Hoffman.

-Karl, muchísimas gracias. Te lo debo todo, a ti y a toda la linda gente de éste laboratorio. Pero me temo que ahora voy a prescindir de tus servicios…

-¿Ultra? ¿De que…?

Hoffman nunca terminó de hablar. Su energía mental le fue robada y cayó muerto, fulminado en el acto. Pasó lo mismo con todos los miembros del personal del laboratorio, Metallo incluido. Solo Lois quedó exenta del hecho y fue porque Ultra la tenía reservada para un plan de contingencia que se aprestaba a ejecutar.

* * *

Cuando Superman recobró la conciencia unos momentos después, Ultra había desaparecido y se encontró de cara con un mar de cadáveres. Todos yacían ahí donde les sobrevino la muerte.

Un ruido en alguna parte llamó su atención. Moviéndose a supervelocidad buscó el origen del sonido y lo halló en una cámara acorazada donde Lois lo esperaba, atada con un ingenioso mecanismo de tecnología avanzada en el cuerpo.

-¿Lois? ¿Qué…?

-¡Clark, cuidado! ¡Ese loco colocó unas especies de bombas en el aparato que me retiene! ¡Si me sacudes, explotaran!

-¡Maldito seas, Ultra! ¡Te juro que te haré pagar por esto! – gritó Superman, furioso.

"_Cuento con ello"_, la voz le llegó telepáticamente desde la distancia a su cerebro. Era Ultra. _"Por lo pronto, tienes tan solo unos minutos hasta que el mecanismo automático se active y detone. ¡Date prisa para salvar a Lois, Clark!" _

Superman no sabia si preocuparse por el hecho de que ahora Ultra conocía su doble identidad o no. Tenía un problema más acuciante por delante.

-Lois, escúchame: no puedo desactivar las bombas – le dijo – pero sí puedo quitártelas a supervelocidad. Voy a necesitar que te quedes quieta.

-¡Es fácil para ti decirlo! ¡Prueba tú a quedarte quietecito con esto encima!

-¡Lois, estoy hablando en serio! ¡Necesito que te quedes quieta como una estatua, pase lo que pase! ¿Ok?

-¿Tengo otra opción, acaso?

Superman se convirtió en un borrón de viento rojo y azul. A una velocidad increíble le fue sacando los explosivos uno a uno. Cuando los tuvo todos juntos, corrió hacia el exterior y tiró las bombas bien lejos.

Explotaron con fuerza al instante.

* * *

Ultra sonrió. Desde algún lugar contempló todo lo que pasó con el poder de su mente. Secretamente, estaba complacido de que Superman todavía no hubiera muerto. Ya habría tiempo de sobra para asestarle el golpe final. Eso lo decidiría él cuando así lo quisiese.

En tanto, todavía necesitaba saber el alcance de sus poderes y de su nuevo cuerpo. Empezaba una etapa nueva más que interesante para él.

Siempre con una sonrisa en su ahora blanco y simiesco rostro, Ultra se volvió hacia el sol poniente. Antes de seguir su camino con destino desconocido, le envió a su enemigo numero uno un mensaje telepático a modo de despedida…

* * *

Superman ayudaba a Lois a salir del laboratorio y contemplar el panorama desolador de todos los muertos, cuando el mensaje de Ultra le llegó fuerte y claro a su mente:

"_¿Superman? Una ultima cosita y te dejo tranquilo por un tiempo: me ha gustado nuestro combate. Un montón. Me temo que no ha terminado. Volveré… lo prometo. Dale cariños a Lex." _

El Hombre de Acero miró hacia el sol que iba muriendo en el horizonte, con el rostro serio.

-Te estaré esperando, Ultra – dijo - ¡Puedes apostar por ello!

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota  
**

1 Ocurrió en mi Fanfiction **"Superman: Man of Steel"**.


End file.
